La capoeira
by Nevermind555
Summary: L. est convaincu que l'affaire Kira va le mener sur un terrain où il devra s'exposer. Le détective décide donc de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Pour ce faire, il va provoquer une rencontre nécessaire à son enquête en cours. Mais les choses vont aller bien au-delà de ce qu'il attendait d'une telle collaboration. Fic dédiée à Lune de Neige, avec toute mon affection.
1. Prologue

**La Capoeira**

 _Prologue_

Ici se trouvait le sanctuaire, le saint des saints. Ici se trouvait L.

Dans cette pièce close, sans fenêtres, rivé à son écran, dans sa position favorite, L. trônait en maître des lieux.

Seul Watari était autorisé dans le cercle intime de L. C'est lui qui servait l'orphelin de la Wammy's en thé, café et autres douceurs sucrées. Du sucre. Des tonnes de sucre ! Le cerveau brillant de L. y était drogué. Sans sucre, L. tournait au ralenti. Le jeune homme ne prenait aucun gramme tant son cerveau brûlait immédiatement toutes les calories apportées par les mets sucrés. A dire vrai, L. tenait haut la main la ligne haricot vert !... Grand, souple, voûté en avant, faisant penser à un panda géant avec ses cernes et ses déplacements lents, L. paraissait placide à prime abord. Or, il n'en était rien. L. avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang !... Il lui était nécessaire pour traquer ses adversaires sans s'exposer inutilement. Il savait user de méthodes que certains jugeaient discutables - utiliser sans vergogne des condamnés à mort ne lui avait jamais posé aucun problème de conscience - et sur ce point ne rejoignait-il pas, en un sens, à la fois sa Némésis B.B., voire Kira lui-même ?

L. se prétendait être la justice personnifiée. Il avait été formé pour cela et avait montré, très jeune, des dispositions de surdoué. Exceptionnellement avancé pour son âge, d'une logique implacable très supérieure à la moyenne, L. avait vu son Q.I. exploser. Mais ce que préférait L. étaient les probabilités et les déductions.

A lui seul, L. supplantait une bonne dizaine de cellules d'investigations.

L. était muré dans la solitude, du fait de sa fonction. Il était pourtant un être sociable. Mais il avait tout sacrifié à la juste cause !...

* * *

L. savait que l'affaire Kira le mènerait au-delà de ses limites, de ce qu'il avait toujours pratiqué, à savoir diriger les polices du monde et les bureaux d'enquêtes à distance, sans se montrer. La voix synthétique de L. se faisait uniquement entendre lors de cas très ardus, impliquant plus d'une dizaine de victimes. Et Kira en avait déjà plus de deux cent à son actif !... Le fait était que Kira était capable de tuer rapidement, sans se trouver sur les lieux. Voilà qui relevait de l'exploit criminel !... Kira intriguait fortement L., déterminé à tout mettre en œuvre pour lui barrer la route et le démasquer. Seulement voilà... la méthode habituelle semblait insuffisante face à un tel gabarit. Kira était la quintessence même d'une nouvelle vague de criminalité sans précédent.

L. avait longuement réfléchi. Il lui faudrait sans doute se rendre sur le terrain. Et pour cela, autant être préparé. L. décida alors de mettre en œuvre ce qu'il avait repoussé depuis des mois, voire des années : maîtriser un art martial. Et c'était une agent du FBI, Naomi Misora, qui lui avait soufflé l'idée du choix. Oh, il aurait très bien pu rappeler Misora pour qu'elle lui enseigne cet art et il avait déjà fait appel à ses services par le passé, en étant très satisfait de ses prestations. Mais L. demeurait très curieux et friand de nouvelles rencontres, même si, cette fois, celle-ci le mettrait directement en scène.

L. observait les données, les farfouillant de son regard habile et cerné. Il réprima un bâillement. C'était d'un ennui !... Soudain, son regard tomba sur le portrait d'une jeune étudiante en japonais. "Hmm... Okay, les 64 % de probabilité que l'homme s'attache d'abord au physique ne sont plus à démontrer..." s'amusait-il, attrapant quelques sucreries, en vrac, dans la paume de sa main pour les savourer une à une, doigts faisant pince, dans une gestuelle hors du commun.

L. fouilla dans le dossier de la jeune femme. Il découvrit, entre autres, qu'elle se faisait appeler _Tsuki_ sur les réseaux sociaux. "Haha !... Lune... c'est pour le moins original." concéda L. Il nota également qu'elle faisait couramment appel à tout un vocabulaire autour du thème de la lune, toujours en japonais, comme " _Kagen_ " (le dernier quartier de lune), " _Gekkou_ " (rayon de lune), " _Gesshoku_ " (éclipse de lune), " _Tsukiyo_ " (clair de lune), " _Mikazuki_ " (nouvelle lune / croissant de lune), " _Jougen_ " (premier quartier de lune), ...

Donc cette jeune femme, étudiante en japonais - une des six langues que L. maîtrisait parfaitement - pratiquait la capoeira depuis l'adolescence.

Le choix de L. était établi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à établir le contact, la faire venir dans sa tanière et lui demander un retour de faveur.


	2. Teach me !

_Chapitre 1 : Teach me !..._

La prise de contact avait été aisée grâce aux réseaux sociaux. L. se présenta simplement, utilisant son pseudo habituel : Ryuzaki alias Ryuga Hideki.

Lune préférait éviter les risques. Surtout par les temps qui courent !... Certes, l'art martial brésilien lui permettrait de se défendre mais il lui avait aussi enseigné qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'exposer inutilement !...

L. l'avait parfaitement compris durant les échanges et il trouva totalement naturel de la rencontrer dans un lieu public, à savoir un café en vue, très prisé par les étudiants. Une aubaine pour L. qui chérissait la vie estudiantine. Il était remarquablement doué pour flouter son âge et se fondre dans la masse, même si sa dégaine le sortait toujours du lot !...

L. était arrivé sur le lieux très en avance, observant la foule sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Il sut que c'était elle dès qu'elle franchit les portes battantes.

Il l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

Lune haussa le sourcil face à la position du dénommé Ryuzaki sur la banquette : position fœtale à l'évidence, déchaussé - _olds habits die hard_.

"Je vous remercie d'être venue." lui dit Ryuzaki, avenant.

"Je vous en prie."

L. la questionna habilement sur son apprentissage de la Capoeira. Lune lui apprit que c'était suite à une représentation en arts martiaux que son choix s'était porté sur cette discipline.

Lune était cohérente dans ses réponses et ceci plut beaucoup à L. En outre, la jeune femme ne mâchait pas ses mots et faisait régulièrement usage d'allocutions étonnantes. Une véritable bouffée d'oxygène dans le monde parfois sordide du détective.

L. se fit passer pour un étudiant en médecine - panoplie qu'il utilisait actuellement pour mener une enquête en parallèle et effectuer un test préliminaire d'intégration.

Ils terminèrent par un cours sur les variations du terme "lune" des kanjis japonais. L. maîtrisait le sujet et lui en fit une magistrale démonstration.

"Bien, Ryuzaki. J'espère que vous serez aussi efficace sur le tatami !..."

"Je ferai de mon mieux mais je vous en prie : soyez indulgente."

* * *

Lune avait élaboré un véritable "plan d'attaque". Tout d'abord elle devait établir un constat des réflexes de son "élève" ainsi que de sa souplesse. Puis elle commencerait par les bases.

Ryuzaki lui avait bien précisé que rien ne pressait. Il avait l'air "cool", se disait-elle. C'était bien mal connaître la nature réelle de ce garçon aux allures de panda !... L. n'était pas aussi cool qu'on pouvait le penser et qu'il le laissait croire, il était même sacrément pénible lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Pinailleur, il pouvait chipoter pour des détails - son côté autistique sans doute, propre à la forme du Syndrome d'Asperger. Oui, L. pouvait faire piétiner une enquête lorsqu'il s'entêtait dans une voie. Il était également susceptible de se braquer. Il n'était pas facile de travaille avec et pour L. Watari pouvait en témoigner !... Le garçon passait par des phases tyranniques. Il fallait attendre que cela lui passe et la crise pouvait durer des jours voire des semaines. Puis il passait à autre chose, une fois sa routine réinstallée. La grande diplomatie de Watari était nécessaire, à la fois pour calmer l'impatience des bureaux d'investigations mais également pour se poser, en figure paternelle, face à L.

* * *

L. était du genre caméléon. Il lui suffisait de très peu de contacts pour se sentir parfaitement à l'aise dans un milieu dont il ignorait les règles. Sa capacité d'adaptation n'était plus à démontrer.

Il avait rapidement trouvé ses marques dans le milieu médical. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus était de devoir être chaussé !... Être chaussé le rendait fou !... Il devait résister à l'envie de s'installer à même le sol pour retirer ses souliers, à la vue de tous, et circuler pieds nus dans les couloirs aseptisés - une folie quand on connaît le nombre de bactéries et germes résistants qui font leur nid dans les établissements de soins ! Sans parler du regard des patients et du personnel soignant...

Pour décompresser, L. mâchait des gommes, les renouvelant dès qu'elles perdaient en goût. Il se ruait également sur les distributeurs de douceurs et de sodas. On avait fini par l'appeler " _Dr Sweet_ ".

* * *

"Bien, Ryuzaki. Le mouvement de base se nomme _Ginga_." en faisant une démonstration. "Tu mettras environ deux à trois semaines pour le maîtriser et tu y apporteras ta touche pers..." cessant soudain, voyant que son élève venait le prendre la pulpe de son pouce en bouche.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une trentaine de secondes que Ryuzaki réalisa que c'était son attitude qui provoquait le blocage de Lune !...

"Oh, pardon, je... une habitude."

"Reste concentré, Ryuzaki."

"Bon, très bien." allant s'installer en position fœtale.

Lune croisa les bras. "Continue de te moquer de moi et je file."

"Je ne me moque pas de toi, Lune, je... simplement j'enregistre mieux les choses dans cette position. Ne m'en veux pas... c'est ainsi."

Lune se pinça l'arête du nez, inspirant un grand coup.

"Je... ça te perturbe à ce point ?..."

"Oui."

"Vraiment, je ne vois pas où est le problème..." avec un petit air désolé.

"Peut-être nous sommes-nous mal compris lors de notre première entrevue, Ryuzaki."

"Je puis t'assurer que non. Je t'écoute, tu sais. Je suis l'élève attentif que j'ai promis d'être."

"Tu n'en donnes pas l'air." contra Lune.

"Faux. C'est juste que... je réfléchis et enregistre mieux les choses dans cette position."

Passer outre, se dit Lune.

"Donc, je disais..."

"... qu'il s'agit du mouvement de base à améliorer avec l'expérience."

Lune manqua de pouffer vu que son cerveau venait de faire sortir la phrase du contexte.

"Je te montre à nouveau." effectuant le mouvement de base.

Puis Lune s'écarta. "Je te regarde."

Ryuzaki se leva et se plaça au centre, inspirant avant d'adopter des mouvements d'une souplesse et d'une maîtrise qui sidérèrent Lune. Elle ne put qu'applaudir. "Wow !... Tu... as des dispositions, c'est certain !..."

"J'avoue avoir étudié la question avant le premier cours."

"Tu connais déjà d'autres figures ?..."

"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y mettre réellement, l'internat est prenant, tu sais."

"Bien, montre moi ce que tu as appris."

L. effectua quelques figures de base. Il se mouvait avec une aisance proprement incroyable et bien qu'il soit taillé comme un haricot vert, ses coups n'étaient pas dénués de force.

Lune ne put qu'admirer ce travail en autodidacte.

"Okay, le niveau vient de s'élever là. Et nous venons de gagner deux mois de travail au moins."

"Ce que tu dis me fait plaisir car en fait, je n'ai plus le temps."

Lune fronça. "Attends... tu m'as certifié que c'était le contraire lors de notre prise de contact."

"Les choses ont changé."

"Ryuzaki, tu... excuse moi d'y aller un peu fort mais les gens qui changent d'avis toutes les cinq minutes me gavent royalement."

"Je comprends. Je n'apprécie pas non plus ce genre de personne. Mais... le temps presse, Lune." la fixant de manière intense. "Je vais devoir..." se pinçant la lèvre.

Lune croisa les bras. "On s'entraîne ou tu comptes me raconter ta vie ?"

L. sourit.

"Oh et par pitié, quitte cette position ridicule !..."

"Vraiment, cela te gêne ? Te perturbe ?... tu devrais tester, c'est... à la fois confortable et régressif."

"Régressif. C'est le mot. C'est vraiment le mot, Ryuzaki."

Il la fixe avec un air d'animal blessé.

"Bon, je te montre la suite."

* * *

Lune observait. Vache, il effectuait la _Meia-lua de frente_ presque mieux qu'elle. Ce garçon était, à l'évidence, d'une souplesse de bassin incroyable !...

Parfois, elle venait accompagner le mouvement pour rectifier le rythme ou corriger une position. Ce faisant, elle notait que le silence s'installait et que Ryuzaki paraissait troublé malgré le contact de rigueur.

Elle sortit de ce premier cours chamboulée, pensées s'agitant à l'intérieur de sa tête, virevoltant comme des flocons de neige chassés par un vent violent.

Elle se posa contre un mur, levant la tête pour observer la lueur artificielle de l'éclairage public.

Soudain, un véhicule s'arrêta dans la rue. Une magnifique Rolls.

"Mademoiselle ?" interrogea la voix d'un homme d'un certain âge. "C'est Ryuzaki qui m'envoie. Permettez que je vous ramène jusqu'à chez vous."

Lune s'avança tandis que le chauffeur ouvrait la porte pour qu'elle s'installe à l'arrière.

A sa grande surprise, Ryuzaki y était installé - toujours dans sa position favorite.

"Excuse moi de ne pas y avoir pensé tout de suite."

Lune s'assit, observant un instant les pieds nus de Ryuzaki.

"Je n'aime pas me sentir pieds chaussés."

"Tu es... vraiment _original_ , Ryuzaki."

"Tu es gentille. Tu aurais pu dire que je suis demeuré ou asocial."

Lune sourit. "Je l'ai pensé. Dans un premier temps."

"Tu es franche." apprécia Ryuzaki.

"Oui, c'est une de mes qualités. Ça peut faire peur ou plaire."

"Ça me plaît." la fixant, esquissant un sourire rosissant.

* * *

(*) Forme autistique se caractérisant par des difficultés significatives dans les interactions sociales, associées à des intérêts spécifiques ou des comportements répétitifs, sans déficit intellectuel et retard dans l'apparition du langage.


	3. Don't play with me !

_Chapitre 2 : Don't play with me_

Lune attrapa la jambe de Ryuzaki pour la faire grimper plus haut. "Là !... Elle doit être positionnée de cette faç..."

Badaboum ! Le détective grimé en étudiant de médecine était au sol, jambes par-dessus tête.

"Euh... Ryuzaki ?"

"Ça... ça va... je gère..." se redressant dans des mouvements lents, tentant de se dépêtrer lui-même de ses membres, faisant penser à un paresseux échoué au sol.

Lune manqua de pouffer de rire tant le garçon aux cheveux hirsutes était adorable !...

"Il va vraiment falloir travailler cette _Meia-lua de compasso_!..."

"J'ai beaucoup de mal avec celle-ci, en effet." admit L.

"Tentons la manière croisée." se mettant en position.

Ryuzaki se plaça diamétralement à elle.

"Essaie d'atteindre le plafond avec ta jambe."

"Très bien."

L'idée fut bien mauvaise et Lune esquiva de peu le pied lancé par Ryuzaki. Ce dernier s'effondra.

"Je... je suis désolé." s'excusa L.

"Ce n'est rien. L'idée était peu judicieuse, finalement."

Le jeune homme était en nage, tant et si bien que son t-shirt ample clair lui collait littéralement à la peau. Lune ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que, sous ses allures nonchalantes et son air dépassé, le jeune homme possédait un corps sec aux abdominaux clairement découpés.

"Tu dois être du genre surdoué, Ryuzaki." déclara Lune au moment de la pause.

Le garçon la fixa de manière assez intense. "Comm... Comment as-tu deviné ?" toujours très intéressé par la logique des autres.

Lune haussa les épaules. "Ton comportement."

Ryuzaki fixa le mur opposé, avachi contre le pan vertical. "Cela se voit donc tant que ça ?..."

"Hmm mmm." buvant.

Le jeune homme gratta son crâne, à travers la brousse de ses cheveux.

"Tu as de la famille ici ?"

"J'ai quelqu'un qui me suit et que je considère comme mon père."

"Oh..."

"Je suis orphelin."

"Tu n'as jamais connu tes parents ?"

"Si. Je les ai enterrés."

Lune avala sa gorgée de travers. "Désolée."

"Pas de mal." amena L., presque souriant. "Il m'arrive encore d'entendre les cloches... leur son est profond et percutant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le son logé dans le corps." s'essuyant le front au moyen du t-shirt lui-même trempé de sueur.

"Je suis désolée, Ryuzaki."

"Lune, je suis bon pour une douche. Parce que là, je nage dans ma propre sueur, ce qui est loin d'être agréable." riant.

"Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, Ryuzaki. On se voit demain ?"

"Oui. Je demande qu'on te raccompagne."

"Merci." se retournant.

C'est à ce moment que Ryuzaki saisit comme par réflexe la main de Lune, doigts refermés autour du fin poignet. "Lune... merci pour tout."

Lune sentit ses joues s'empourprer au contact.

Ryuzaki la relâcha lentement avant de se lever.

"Je suis moite, c'est atroce !..." riant de son état. "Olfactivement, ce ne doit pas être terrible."

Au contraire, songeait Lune !... Cette odeur

de sueur propre... quel régal !...

"Bonsoir, Ryuzaki." bousculée.

* * *

Lune maintenant les jambes de Ryuzaki contre le mur.

"Ca va ?"

"Le sang me monte à la tête." grimaça Ryuzaki.

Lune relâcha le jeune homme qui fit le dos rond, se ramassant tel un grand matou.

"Montre moi la _Meia-lua de compasso_ qui posait souci hier."

Ryuzaki prit un petit élan et effectua la figure. Lune y nota une amélioration effective.

Elle applaudit pour l'encourage. "Presque parfait !..."

"Tu es un bon professeur."

"Tu t'entraînes seul, tu me l'as avoué."

"Alors disons bon professeur et excellent élève !..." rieur.

"Je pense que l'idée se tient."

Ruyzaki rendit son sourire à Lune.

"Si nous tentions un enchaînement ?"

"Pourquoi pas."

Ce fut une réussite. Ryuzaki esquivait et attaquait en se calant sur le rythme, volontairement lent, de Lune. Les mouvements s'enchaînaient avec aisance jusqu'au moment du _chapéu de couro_ , pour lequel le détective partit du mauvais pied, déséquilibrant la figure en faisant chuter Lune sur lui.

"OUPS !"

"WOOO !"

Lune rit, à moitié à cheval sur Ryuzaki.

Le détective finit par esquisser un sourire.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai... pensé à autre chose."

"Ah la la, Ryuzaki !... Tu ne devrais même pas _penser_ durant l'exercice."

"J'ai l'esprit préoccupé ces temps-ci."

"Encombré, tu veux dire."

"Cela revient au même."

Lune réalisa soudain qu'elle se tenait toujours sur le jeune homme. Elle se leva derechef.

Le détective demeura un instant au sol puis finit par se relever.

Lune avait une idée derrière la tête ; attaquer Ryuzaki par surprise pour tester ses réflexes.

Elle n'attendit pas et attaqua avec une _Aù pisao_ terriblement rapide et bien placée. L. esquiva et rendit un _Gancho_. Lune esquiva de justesse. Suffisamment pour que L. place un _Martelo_ qui percuta Lune, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur.

Ryuzaki ne réalisa pas immédiatement quelle puissance il venait de placer dans le coup qui avait littéralement étourdi Lune !...

Il se précipita : "Lune !... Hey, Lune !..." la soutenant, lui faisant boire de l'eau.

"Tu... frappes très... fort... Ryuzaki." souriante.

"Tu vas avoir un hématome..."

"Un souvenir." riant avant de tousser.

"Je m'excuse, Lune, je n'ai..."

"C'est rien. Je t'en aurai terriblement voulu si j'étais parvenue à te mettre au tapis."

"Tu aurais pu prévenir... j'y serai allée plus doucement !..."

"Ça n'aurait plus rien d'une attaque surprise si j'avais prévenu !... aide moi à me lever..."

Ryuzaki la soutenait.

"Laisse moi une seconde, okay... pfiouuu ! Ça tourne !..." riant.

"Comment me faire pardonner ?..." rongé par la culpabilité.

"Arrête !..." posant affectueusement une main sur le torse.

Le geste électrisa littéralement Ryuzaki. Il recula d'un pas, fixant Lune.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?..." penchant la tête, sans comprendre.

"Non, c'est juste que... tes gestes me..." esquissant un petit sourire en guise de confession.

"Oh..." pourpre venant colorer ses joues.

"Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise pour... exprimer mon ressenti. Ne m'en veux pas..."

"Oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas forcément très à l'aise non plus, même si je n'en donne pas l'air !..." assorti d'un rire nerveux. "Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as mis KO ton professeur."

"Dé... désolé." n'en finissant pas de rougir, main posée sur l'arrière du crâne, à la limite de présenter ses excuses façon _japanese dogeza (*)_!...

* * *

Lune passa lentement la porte ouverte du dojo, posant son sac au bord du tatami, s'approchant de quelque chose roulé en boule dans un coin, tête de cheveux hirsutes au centre du cercle.

Elle observa un long temps ce félin de Ryuzaki qui était prélassé là, en position fœtale, ongle du pouce fourré en bouche.

Un sourire doux vint s'afficher sur les lèvres de Lune. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; Ruyzaki était adorable !...

Soudain, Ryuzaki lui saisit la cheville pour la faire chuter et elle se rattrapa de justesse à une barre de gym.

"WOOOOW !"

Installé à quatre pattes, Ryuzaki l'observait. Pour peu, Lune aurait été capable de voir une queue danser frénétiquement derrière lui et l'imagina se lécher copieusement la patte !...

"Oh, ce n'était que toi ?... Désolé."

"Je... hem... n'avais qu'à demeurer sur mes gardes, hein !... Mais... tu avais l'air tellement... _mignon_ endormi..." en sentant le rose lui grimper aux joues.

Ryuzaki la fixa, l'air circonspect. A cet instant, Lune pouvait voir un énorme point d'interrogation flotter sur la tête du garçon...

"Je me demande si je suis en train de rêver..."

"Tu me fais penser à Cheshire. Tu sais, le..."

"Je sais qui est Cheshire, Lune." souriant.

"Ah, oui, pardon, je..."

Ryuzaki se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, s'approchant.

"Tu es très étrange ces derniers temps, Lune. Je... ne parviens pas à _déceler_ pourquoi." plissant les yeux pour une nouvelle introspection.

"Tant mieux !... Euh, je veux dire..." finissant par pouffer de rire.

Ryuzaki eut les yeux ronds, complètement largué.

"Tu... as travaillé ton _Armada dupla_?"

"Hmm mmm."

Lune venait de rejoindre son sac pour se préparer.

Ryuzaki décida de rompre l'espace conventionnel - c'est quelque chose dont il n'avait généralement pas conscience !... Il s'approcha dans le dos de Lune, posant presque son menton sur l'épaule. "Tu me dis ?..."

Lune soupira. "Cela me paraît évident, Ryuzaki." décidée à ne pas utiliser les mêmes feintes.

Elle se retourna lentement, lui faisant face.

"Je..." attrapant lentement les mains ballantes du jeune homme. "Tu me plais, Ryuzaki."

L'aveu fut comme un feu dévorant.

Ryuzaki pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, rendant sa face de grand panda encore plus adorable. "M... moi ?..."

"Oui. Toi." ne libérant pas ses mains dont le toucher, phalanges contre phalanges, lui sembla plus osseux qu'il n'y paraissait. Osseux et nerveux. "Tu comprends bien que j'éprouve certaines difficultés à... me tenir à proximité, dans de telles conditions."

"Je... ne sais pas, je... ne me suis jamais trouvé dans une telle situation avant."

C'était franc et direct. Et Lune aimait ça.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Ryuzaki. Je n'ai quasiment plus rien à t'apprendre. Tu as été un élève assidu et vraiment très agréable. Merci." refusant toujours de libérer les mains du détective.

A dire vrai, la situation tourmentait L. Elle était en train de faire preuve d'une telle franchise à son égard alors que lui mentait sur toute la ligne !... Il se devait cependant de préserver son secret. Question de survie. Il se demandait cependant de qui Lune était tombée amoureuse. Car il y avait une différence de taille entre L. et Ryuzaki.

L. avait soigneusement composé tout le personnage de Ryuzaki : taciturne, dos voûté, un brin de naïveté qui pouvait paraître touchant. En réalité, L. n'était rien de tout cela !... L. était dur et redoutable. Il n'était gouverné que par son sens de la justice.

Ryuzaki était sa doublure publique.

Dès lors, le cœur de L. se serra face à cette imposture.

Lorsque Lune le quitta ce soir-là, il demeura un long moment à observer le balais des gouttes d'eau sur la surface externe de la vitre. "De qui es-tu tombée amoureuse, Lune ?... De Ryuzaki ou de L. ?..."

* * *

L. venait de prendre place devant son Mac posé à même le sol. La nuit allait être longue et sans sommeil. A nouveau.

L. traquait Kira. Et la localisation se refermait autour de la région du Kanto au Japon.

* * *

Lune posa ses affaires pour l'ultime cours. Elle se prépara, attendant que Ryuzaki quitte le vestiaire. Or, tout était silencieux. Lune s'approcha de la porte et frappa. "Ryuzaki ?"

Aucune réponse.

"Ryuzaki ?..."

Rien. Pas un bruit. Pas un écho.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une pièce vide.

Elle parcourut un instant les vestiaire, se posant sur un banc.

Dégainant son portable, elle envoya un message. Le retour lui glaça le sang : aucun abonné à ce numéro.

* * *

Le sourire de Lune était amer à l'humour de ses camarades de promo.

Elle aimait s'enrouler dans cet épais sweat orange, capuche sur ses écouteurs, et les laisser déblatérer leurs plaisanteries douteuses.

Alors qu'elle regagnait son arrêt de bus, elle nota une foule amassée devant les écrans de TV géants d'une façade du centre-ville.

Une voix synthétique s'élevait, autoritaire et défiante.

" _Allez, tue moi !... Dépêche toi, tue moi !..._ "

Elle dévissa ses larges écouteurs colorés de ses oreilles, regard fixé sur l'écran sur lequel était affiché un énorme L. en caractère gothique.

"L. défie ouvertement Kira !"

"C'est de la folie !..."

"L. veut mourir ou quoi ?"

Ah oui... Kira. Le dernier psycho en date qui s'autoproclamait justicier. En réalité, Kira épurait les rangs des criminels, les tuant sans vergogne ni procès.

" _C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il y a des personnes que tu es incapable de tuer, Kira_."

Lune haussa les épaules. Les tarés appréciaient visiblement se donner en spectacle !...

" _Laisse moi te faire une confidence..._ "

Lune replaça ses écouteurs, irritée d'en entendre davantage.

" _... cette émission n'a été diffusée que dans la région du Kanto au Japon_."

Lune se détourna, se rendant jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

" _Bonne pioche puisque c'est là que tu te trouves, à l'évidence. Écoute moi attentivement, Kira : je suis résolu à t'arrêter, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire. Je vais te pourchasser sans relâche et te mettre derrière les barreaux. Car je suis..._ "

Lune monta dans le bus.

" _... la justice !..._ "

* * *

(*) Excuses présentées à genoux, face contre terre


	4. Here you are

_Chapitre 3 : Here you are !..._

L. perdait autant de patience que de kilos. Ses barrières psychologiques s'amenuisaient.

Kira le poussait hors de sa tanière, dans des retranchements inattendus, repoussant ses limites avec une aisance déconcertante pour le détective.

Le poing osseux se serra. "Parfait, Kira. Tu l'auras voulu. Je vais sortir de l'ombre pour te vaincre. Voilà quelque chose dont tu peux te targuer d'être fier."

* * *

La population tokyoïte était un flux tendu continuel. Malgré cela les bousculades étaient rares !... Ce matin, cependant, il y eut, fait inhabituel, une cohue dans le métro et Lune heurta un torse masculin. Levant les yeux, elle tomba sur un profil fier qui ne daignait même pas la regarder. Son sang se figea !... Ce n'était... pas possible... Cet homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Ryuzaki !... Pourtant, ses mèches semblaient plus souples que les baguettes portées par Ryuzaki... et il était droit comme un i au lieu de se tenir voûté.

"Excusez moi..." troublée.

L'homme daigna à peine la regarder.

"Non, c'est... une erreur."

Pourtant quelque chose la remuait !... Elle quitta la rame, chamboulée, demeurant un instant sur le quai, désireuse de croiser une ultime fois le regard du jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant !...

Les portes venaient de se refermer et la rame repartait.

Lune posa ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et monta le son de son portable.

* * *

L. venait de prendre connaissance de plusieurs messages que les prisonniers, sous l'emprise de Kira, lui laissaient. Il monta rapidement le puzzle. Kira s'amusait visiblement avec les nerfs de L. Ce dernier eut un besoin impératif de sucre !... En outre, son pouce s'aventurait fréquemment à vouloir actionner la touche d'appel du portable de Lune, en plus d'être mâchonné par ses dents.

"Non." fermant le clapet du portable, main tremblante. "Tu soldes l'affaire Kira et ensuite tu t'occupes de Lune." fixant la ville éclairée à travers la vitre.

* * *

"Je dois me rendre sur le terrain."

Le majordome posa le plateau, plein à craquer de douceurs, sur la table basse.

"Il faut que je l'approche, Watari."

"Tu parles du fils Yagami ?"

"Précisément. C'est vers lui que convergent mes plus lourds soupçons."

"Je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir, L. C'est extrêmement risqué."

"Il faut que quelqu'un mette fin aux agissements de Kira. Et n'oublions pas qu'il m'a défié personnellement."

"Ce n'est pas une prise de Capoeira qui te tirera d'affaire face à un criminel de cette envergure, L."

"Je le sais bien, Watari. Il m'est cependant impossible de gérer ce cas à distance."

Le majordome posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule du détective. A dire vrai, il demeurait persuadé que L. étouffait et avait besoin de prendre l'air du campus !...

* * *

Yagami était un étudiant modèle. Le premier de sa promotion. Sur un pied d'égalité avec L. (une nouvelle fois présenté sous le pseudo de Ryuzaki).

Yagami caracolait en tête de liste des suspects alignés par L. "Trop lisse, trop parfait. Beaucoup trop parfait !..."

La consommation de sucre de L. s'élevait à mesure que l'enquête progressait.

Kira avait déjà fait des victimes dans les rangs du FBI - douze agents pour être précis. Et un treizième en la personne de Raye Pember.

C'est précisément ce geste, ainsi que la défection de l'organisme de l'enquête, qui décidèrent L. à agir directement.

* * *

Lune, loin de s'occuper du conflit opposant le tueur le plus en vue et le détective qui allait lever le masque, était confortablement installée, devant un thé, dans un bar à chats. Ses doigts caressaient le poil soyeux d'une chatte particulièrement câline pendant qu'un jeune chat s'amusait avec ses chaussettes.

Lorsqu'elle en eut terminé avec les poils et les miaulements, elle quitta la place pour s'installer dans le parc d'un temple.

Elle ouvrit le clapet de son ordinateur portable mais ce dernier se bloqua et elle eut beau appuyer sur toutes les touches, rien ne fit céder l'écran sombre sur le fond duquel s'afficha un L. en lettre gothique.

La discussion prit alors un tour plus personnel.

"J'aurai besoin d'un cours supplémentaire, Lune."

Le curseur lui laissait le soin de répondre mais elle se rongea un ongle avant de taper.

Voyons... s'il s'agissait d'un pirate, il était rudement bien informé...

Son index hésita longuement avant d'enfoncer la première touche.

"C'est toi, Ryuzaki ?..."

"Je souhaiterai te revoir. Je suis descendu à l'hôtel Impérial. Je sais que tes cours du mardi se terminent à 17 heures. Je t'attendrai. La suite te sera indiquée par un homme dans le hall."

"Ah ben bravo ! Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de passer une jolie robe !..." pesta Lune.

* * *

"La suite est la 2004."

Lune n'afficha aucune expression particulière, s'avançant jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

A dire vrai, elle croyait que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine et ses minutieux exercices respiratoires n'y changeaient pas grand'chose. Elle allait gifler Ryuzaki pour commencer !... Non mais lui mentir de cette façon !... Quel goujat !...

Arrivée devant la porte, elle fit un léger malaise, se donnant du temps pour respirer au mieux malgré la compression de sa cage thoracique.

Elle vit arriver un homme s'approcher depuis le fond du vaste couloir. A mesure qu'il s'avançait, elle fronçait les sourcils. Ah oui... pas de doute.

"Lune, tu vas bien ?..."

La main partit toute seule, imprimant une belle marque sur la joue de Ryuzaki.

"CA T'AMUSE ?! TU FAIS CA SOUVENT ?!" respiration brève.

"Lune... je..." affichant un petit sourire coupable.

"Et ça te fait rire, en plus ?!"

"Rentrons, que je t'explique."

"Non, je ne vais pas rentrer, je vais repartir !" furieuse qu'il le prenne avec autant de désinvolture.

L. retint Lune par la main. "Laisse moi m'expliquer. S'il te plaît."

Lune se pinça la lèvre, incapable de résister à tant de douceur affichée par la voix de L.

Elle lui fit face. "Bon, très bien. Tu as cinq minutes."

"Je serai bref." l'invitant à entrer.

La suite était luxueuse et il l'installa sur le canapé garni de coussins, lui servant un thé chaud - dont il arrosa littéralement sa propre tasse du sucre semoule !...

"Euh... Ryuza... en fait, comment dois-je t'appeler ?..."

"Ryuzaki ira très bien. L. est plus formel."

"Mais... L. veut vraiment dire quelque chose ou c'est une lettre choisie au hasard ?..."

"L. est la première lettre de mon véritable prénom. Et j'ai toujours été amusé qu'il s'agisse également de la première lettre de ton pseudonyme."

"Tu ne me le diras jamais, n'est-ce pas, ton véritable prénom ?"

"A dire vrai, je... ne sais pas où je vais avec toi, Lune. Ne le prends pas mal mais... tomber amoureux n'a jamais fait partie du schéma."

"Peuh... tu parles de l'amour comme s'il s'agissait d'une donnée parmi tant d'autres."

"Tu ne m'as pas écouté, Lune. Je soulignais à quel point cette _donnée_ m'est incontrôlable. Elle entre en conflit direct avec mon métier qui me force à... envisager les choses avec une certaine logique."

"Ton métier ?... Attends... une seconde... c'est toi qui... as défié ce dingue de Kira l'autre jour ?..."

"En effet."

"Oh _crap_..." s'en voulant de jurer ainsi.

"Je ne l'aurai pas mieux exprimé, Lune." rieur. "Kira me force à bien plus que n'importe quel autre criminel."

"Là, tout de suite, j'ai peur pour toi, Ryuzaki."

"C'est également ce que m'a fait comprendre un de mes proches."

"Tu veux parler de ton majordome ?"

"Je ne peux rien te cacher..."

"Pourtant, tu l'as fait... des mois durant. Tu as fui, t'es caché..."

"J'en suis désolé." se servant d'une seconde tasse avec la même quantité impressionnante de sucre.

"Okay. Ton but est de faire un coma hypoglycémique ?..."

"Mon cerveau brûle toutes les calories que je lui apporte. Nous en avons déjà parlé, il me semble."

"Vrai."

Une pause.

"Renonce à te mesurer à Kira."

"Impossible."

"Il va te..." doigts tremblants sur la porcelaine fine.

"Il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête."

"Pourquoi toi ?... Je veux dire..."

"J'en suis seul capable."

"Mais c'est de la folie !... Ce dingue trucide on-ne-sait de quelle manière !..."

"En effet. Il parvient à tuer à distance. J'ignore encore comment il s'y prend mais je compte bien le découvrir."

"D'accord. Alors je te dis adieu de suite ou c'est quoi le plan ?"

"J'ai quand même, disons... 45 % de chance de l'emporter."

"Toujours tes calculs..." plongeant le regard dans le fond de sa tasse, affectée. "Tu aurais la vie entière devant toi... si cet espèce de..." commençant à perler de larmes.

"Lune..." la rejoignant sur le canapé, bras le long du dossier. "... tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là..." venant essuyer presque maladroitement une larme du bout de ses doigts, dans une gestuelle qui lui était propre.

"Je ne suis pas stupide au point d'ignorer combien de victimes ce dingue a déjà fait !" se tournant vivement de lui, colère imprimée dans tous ses traits, joues mouillées de larmes, poings montés devant sa poitrine.

"Sans parler des victimes que tu ignores..."

"Là, c'est toi qui ne m'aides pas des masses, L."

"Je le fais aussi pour toi, tu sais. Parce que la vision de la justice selon Kira n'est pas admissible dans ce monde dans lequel tu vis."

"L..." l'attrapant par le t-shirt clair et ample, y fourrant son visage. "N'y vas pas... je t'en supplie, L."

"Lune... ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes la doctrine de ce fou..."

"T'as rien compris... tu ne comprendras jamais rien... je... t'aime depuis le premier jour, L." sans s'autoriser à le regarder.

"Regarde moi, Lune." cherchant à se saisir délicatement de son menton.

Elle leva lentement la tête, sous l'impulsion.

"C'est pour toi que je vais le faire."

Les doigts de Lune se crispèrent sur le tissu coton du haut de L.

"L..."

Le détective vint essuyer ce qui restait de larmes sur les joues de Lune, se penchant pour l'embrasser à l'endroit où elles venaient de rouler. C'était très tendre et très intime.

Lune en frémit. Les lèvres de Ruyzaki - qu'importe qu'il fut L. ! - elle en avait rêvé des nuits entières.

"Et maintenant ?... Vas-tu me demander de repartir ?... Vas-tu te montrer suffisamment cruel pour me renvoyer alors que je sais tout ?..."

"Tout ?... Non, tu sais _presque_ tout, Lune."

"Ça, c'est doublement cruel, L."

"Comprends moi, Lune... je ne puis me permettre, dans la situation actuelle, de te mettre en danger. J'ai déjà pris un risque énorme en te faisant venir ici et en dévoilant ma véritable identité... Qui sait ce que ce fou sait déjà de nous ?..."

"Ne le prendrais-tu pas pour Dieu lui-même, L. ?"

"Avec un tel pouvoir entre les mains, il s'en approche dangereusement."

Lune éloigna L. d'elle - même si elle crevait d'envie de se blottir davantage au creux de ses bras chauds !...

"J'ai parfaitement saisi la situation et... compris ta position, L."

"J'en suis heureux, Lune." la tenant par les épaules, esquissant un faible sourire.

"Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver." se relevant lentement, échappant à la prise de L.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, fixant la place où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Il était tiraillé... s'autoriserait-il une faiblesse ?... s'accorderait-il un instant de répit ?...

Lune fit un pas puis deux en direction de la porte.

La main de L. vint lui saisir le poignet, doigts s'y enroulant de manière naturelle.

"Je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles encore." sans le regarder, fixant cette satanée porte.

"Demain, j'aurai changé d'hôtel. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne depuis ma venue au Japon."

"Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Toutes ces petites combines face à... ce connard." serrant le poing.

Il la regardait cette fois et elle lui paraissait imprenable tant ses traits étaient durs.

"Reste, Lune."


	5. The fall

_Chapitre 4 : The fall_

L. s'éveilla en sursaut, corps en sueur, cheveux aux racines moites, souffle emballé.

A côté de lui, le doux ronronnement de la respiration ample de Lune le rassura instantanément.

Le cauchemar avait été plus éprouvant encore que les précédents. Car oui, depuis l'affaire Kira, L. ne cessait de se faire dérober les peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il s'accordait par des rêves infâmes.

Cette fois, il avait vu et eu la nette sensation qu'une faux de la mort lui traversait le corps de part en part ; la sensation avait été sourde et déchirante.

L. eut le besoin impératif de se blottir, adoptant la position fœtale rassurante. Une de ses mains pourtant demeurait en contact permanent avec Lune. Il se projeta mentalement des images de la veille, ce qui contribua à accentuer son bien-être.

" _I'm only human_..." susurra-t-il dans la pénombre que seule une petite veilleuse éclairait de son doux halo.

Instinctivement, Lune posa sa main sur celle, crispée, de L.

Il en sourit. " _Thank you_..." reconnaissant.

Il ne lui avait rien proposé de déplacé. Simplement de dormir avec lui. De l'accompagner dans ce sommeil qu'il avait fort agité depuis que ce criminel, qui s'autoproclamait de droit divin, avait sévi dans la ville.

Chaque seconde qui s'égrainait, L. se demandait s'il allait tenir ou fléchir... mais à présent, il n'était plus seul et même si c'était de la folie, il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'aimant à ses côtés. La proximité immédiate de Lune lui insufflait du courage.

Le fait était pourtant paradoxal : il était venu sur ces terres pour faire tomber Kira et il y avait trouvé l'amour... les deux idées virevoltaient à leur guise dans sa tête, se livrant une bataille acharnée, mettant son cœur à nu.

* * *

L. venait de se lever, se tenant au bord du lit, buvant plusieurs gorgées pour s'humidifier la gorge. Il se leva et retira son haut immaculé d'un geste, donnant sur une musculature agréable et fine. Le sweat blanc trouva sa place, jeté sur la couverture du lit. Devant la cabine de douche de la salle de bains atenante à la chambre, L. quitta jeans et caleçon. Il grimaça au contact frais du bac à douche, actionnant le mitigeur pour obtenir du chaud.

Lune ouvrit un œil puis le second. Ah oui, pas de doute, c'était bien le bruit d'un jet d'eau...

Elle se redressa sur le lit, découvrant là le sweat de L.

Elle quitta le lit, but à même le verre délaissé par L.

Curieuse, elle passa la tête dans l'angle pour observer le corps que la brume chaude et la paroi de douche rendaient flou.

Ce fut instinctif et elle quitta ses vêtements à son tour, les abandonnant à même le sol.

L. avait le dos plaqué contre le carrelage, laissant le jet lui éclabousser le torse, s'écoulant le long de ses jambes ouvertes, chevelure beaucoup moins rebelle du fait des vapeurs chaudes.

Lune ouvrit la cabine de douche et s'y invita, lui faisant face.

L. avait les paupières baissées mais son sourire indiquait qu'il devinait parfaitement la tenue et les intentions de Lune - bien que sur ces derniers, il venait d'envisager plusieurs hypothèses.

Lune laissait son regard parcourir le corps de L. que la vapeur enveloppait, dévoilant ou masquant tantôt.

Elle ignorait tout des réactions de L. s'il lui prenait l'envie de venir l'étreindre... Il avait beau avoir été son élève, les réactions de L. lui demeuraient imprévisibles.

Alors qu'elle fixait sa bouche, cette dernière prononça quelques mots. Elle fronça pour lire sur ses lèvres - un exercice qu'elle pratiquait peu. Il répéta les mots plusieurs fois et elle crut déchiffrer : "Qu'attends-tu ?..."

Elle s'avança, se coulant entre les jambes ouvertes du jeune homme, pour venir y nicher là, tout contre lui, corps s'épousant dans un soupir muet.

La main de L. rejoignit la nuque de Lune, sous la masse de cheveux humides.

Il ne souhaitait en aucune manière qu'elle s'échappe maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches...

L. sentit cette vague si caractéristique lui monter du bas ventre pour lui ceindre les reins. Son sexe répondit au stimulus en manifestant une tension contre le ventre de Lune.

La sensation s'accentua davantage lorsque Lune se mit à caresser les cuisses tendues de L.

La bouche du détective s'entrouvrit de délice au contact, yeux s'ouvrant pour fixer le plafond de la cabine.

Lune vint mordiller lentement chaque clavicule saillante - tiens... celle-ci possédait un renflement osseux indiquant qu'elle avait été cassée.

Le trouble que Lune insufflait en L. fit davantage sourire le détective, mains allant se fixer sur les hanches étroites de Lune.

La chevelure ébène de L. collait, par mèches égarées, aux carreaux de la paroi de douche.

Lune s'écarta un bref moment pour laisser le sexe de L. se positionner jusqu'au nombril. Ah !... Qu'il était délicieux de sentir cette manifestation charnelle entre eux.

"Tu... l'as déjà fait, n'est-ce pas ?..." s'adressant à lui avec précaution, en profitant pour saisir, entre ses dents, la pomme d'Adam proéminente, finissant par la flatter des lèvres et de la langue.

L. ne répondit pas. Il éprouvait cependant le désir impératif de l'embrasser, baissant tête et regard sur celle qui envahissait délicieusement son espace personnel.

A la façon dont il mena le baiser, Lune en déduit qu'il avait déjà eu des relations physiques.

L. chercha à s'agripper à une barre au-dessus de sa tête, corps ployant davantage. Lune grimpa sur ses cuisses, se saisissant délicatement de lui pour s'en caresser l'entrée suintante.

L. laissa défiler un beau panel d'expressions sur le visage, bouche s'ouvrant sur des exclamations couvertes par le jet de la douche.

Lune n'en pouvait plus à la fois d'admirer cet homme si atypique accroché à la barre de douche que de savourer les sensations que la verge tendue de ce dernier lui procurait.

Elle finit par le faire entrer jusqu'à la garde, ce qui tira davantage d'expressions à L. Il venait d'ailleurs de libérer la barre et glissait le long des carreaux, lentement. Les mains aux doigts fins venaient de regagner les hanches de Lune.

Sitôt au fond du bac, Lune entreprit de bouger sur lui. C'en était absolument exquis, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Il n'abandonna ses hanches que pour faire grimper ses mains le long des côtes et terminer sur ses seins dont il dressa les pointes jusqu'à l'orgasme.

* * *

Lune regardait L. enfiler un nouveau sweat clair.

Son ventre brûlait encore du contact étroit et des faveurs qu'ils s'étaient accordés.

"Est-ce que... je vais te revoir ?..."

"Je préfère t'avertir : mon humeur sera volatile en fonction de l'avancée de l'enquête."

"Okay donc... en résumé..."

"Il vaut mieux que tu partes maintenant, Lune."

Ça avait été plus sec qu'il ne l'avait prévu ou voulu. Il se détourna, lui offrant son dos arrondi, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches pour leur éviter cette envie de caresser le corps de Lune.

"Va-t-on... rester en contact ou... ça reste un..."

L. venait de dresser l'index. "Épargne moi ce genre de terme malencontreux, Lune. Je ne suis pas de ceux-là. Mais la situation est... compliquée. Je dois y réfléchir et la gérer au mieux."

* * *

"Compliquée, compliquée... tu parles, oui !..." pestait Lune, dans la rame de métro bondée.

Plusieurs étudiants la regardèrent de travers.

"Oui bah au diable la retenue, merde !..." en bon français.

* * *

L. s'amusait à retirer, avec dextérité, les barres de bois qui échafaudaient une tour, se servant uniquement de ses orteils - un fait récurrent, le garçon étant aussi doué des doigts de mains que de pieds !...

"Le plateau de l'après-midi." déclara Watari, présentant le goûter gorgé de sucreries.

Sucette en bouche, L. se contenta de laisser grimper son regard le long de Watari.

"Mademoiselle Lune a oublié sa pince à cheveux dans le lit."

L. tendit la main et Watari déposa l'objet dans la paume de L.

Au moment où le majordome se retira, L. l'interpella. "Je ne sais pas si j'ai agi judicieusement en me laissant porter par ce genre de sentiments, Watari."

* * *

Lune s'installa. Elle avait en horreur ce genre de cérémonie.

Le gymnase était comble.

Deux étudiants venaient de se lever et se présentaient devant l'estrade. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'attitude voûtée de l'un d'entre eux, bousculant littéralement sa voisine pour avoir une vue plus dégagée.

C'était bien Ryuzaki... enfin plutôt L. L. en mode camouflage.

Les filles arrosaient de commentaires les deux meilleurs éléments de la promotion précédente.

"Light Yagami et Hideki Ryûga."

Ah, tiens, elle ne connaissait pas ce pseudo !... L. devait en posséder une bonne centaine. Comment donc s'y prenait-il pour s'y retrouver ?...

Niveau vestimentaire, L. était toujours aussi détendu : se permettant même l'absence de port de chaussettes dans ses baskets aux talons écrasés pour plus de confort. Lune secoua la tête avec un petit sourire indulgent.

Finalement, avoir fait l'amour avec L. ne lui avait pas permis de le connaître davantage...

* * *

Ce duel au sommet entre deux cerveaux brillants, il fallait le dire, absorbait tous les moments que L. pouvait accorder à Lune. Il était certain que le détective faisait une véritable fixation sur l'enquête et, pire encore, sur le suspect numéro 1 : Light Yagami.

Les échanges entre Lune et L. se faisaient rares. Et dès que Lune parvenait à communiquer, par un moyen ou par un autre avec L., ce dernier lui révélait ses craintes au sujet de Kira.

Kira qui était quand même capable de tuer à distance !...

L. finit par se dire qu'il valait mieux faire cavalier seul et ainsi ne pas exposer Lune au danger potentiel que représentait Kira.

Dès lors, L. ignora Lune.

* * *

Ce matin là, on frappa vigoureusement à la porte de Lune, à une heure plutôt inconvenante.

Lune jura, se réfugia dans son oreiller puis finit par sortir du lit en râlant tout du long, ouvrant la porte à la volée sur un jeune blond qui la fixait avec un sourire de requin.

Son regard parcourut lentement Lune des pieds à la tête - Seigneur, elle n'était vraiment pas à son avantage en étant tirée aussi violemment du lit !...

"Pas mal. Attifée et coiffée, ça passe."

Lune ronchonna, voulant claquer la porte à cet effronté mais ce dernier la bloqua d'un pied, déballant une tablette de chocolat dans la rangée de carreaux de laquelle il croqua.

"L. est mort." annonça le blond, sans le moindre état d'âme.

Lune rouvrit lentement la porte, livide.

"C'est... Kira qui..."

"Ouais, c'est bien ce bâtard."

"Et toi, tu... ?..."

"Je compte appliquer ma propre justice et ainsi venger L. Mais j'suis pas le seul sur le coup."

Le regard de Lune tomba sur la crosse qui émergeait de la ceinture du pantalon moulant en cuir.

"J'ai d'autres méthodes bien plus expéditives. Je suis même prêt à utiliser les mêmes armes que ce criminel. Croc !"

"Qu'est-ce que... tu attends de moi ?..."

Il lui tendit une lettre. "De la part de L. T'as d'la chance que j'ai accepté de faire le facteur." avant de se détourner et repartir.

* * *

 _"Ma chère Lune,_

 _Si tu lis ces quelques lignes, c'est que le duel avec Kira aura tourné à mon désavantage._

 _Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal et te remercie chaleureusement pour ces moments que nous avons passés ensemble._

 _Pardonne moi d'avoir pris le choix de ne pas t'exposer. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution pour te préserver de cette menace, j'ai eu beau me creuser la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue pour nous._

 _J'espère que d'autres forces feront tomber Kira car sa vision de la justice est totalement faussée._

 _Je t'emporte avec moi là où je vais._

 _Lawliet."_


End file.
